Entities from organizations to individuals have implemented computer networks of varying sizes and levels of security. Computer networks have allowed entities to connect digital devices and to allow digital devices to share images, files, video, streaming content and other data with one another. Computer networks may have transitioned from using platform-specific protocols toward using general network addressing protocols, such as Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). Under general network addressing protocols, devices may be assigned unique network addresses used to identify their locations on the network. The location may be used to identity the device as a source or destination of network traffic, and can be appended to a portion of traffic to and from the device. In various systems, the unique network address of a device is either statically or dynamically assigned to the device.
Devices coupled to a network including general protocols may communicate to one another by broadcasting messages to other devices on a network, multicasting messages to multiple devices on the network, or unicasting messages to a single device on the network. In such a virtualized network, the extended IP subnet is referred to as a virtual network (VN) or an overlay network and is a single Layer-2broadcast domain. Further, the Layer-3 (L3) fabric in the extended IP subnet is referred to as an underlay network. Example L3 fabric includes data centre and/or wide area networks. Furthermore, in the extended IP subnet, the virtual extensible local area network (VXLAN) tunnel end points are referred to as VTEPs. Generally, when VTEPs receive multicast message from their client devices or service providers (e.g., peripheral devices such as printer, Apple TV, storage devices and other devices that offer network based services) on the overlay network, the VTEPs may flood the multicast messages out to other VTEPs in the VN. When volume of traffic on the overlay network increases, it may result in significantly increased load on the underlay network that transports the multicast traffic across the L3 fabric and/or place an additional load on source VTEPs to replicate and send the multicast messages to other VTEPs.